Patife
by Miwwwy
Summary: Kurt precisa provar que não é só mais um puritano.


**Título original: **Badass

**Autora: **EmmaFrost13 (/u/1990109/EmmaFrost13)

**Tradutora: **Miwwwy (/~miwwwy)

**Betareader: **Ai Linna-chan (/u/2154794/Ai_Linna_chan)

**Shipper:** Puck/Kurt

**Indicação/ Avisos: **NC-17, M, 18+, enfim, entenderam ;D.

**Summary: **Escrito para um pedido do glee_kink (comunidade no livejournal): Sexo oral no carro.

**Notas da Autora: **Não foi betada, e escrita tão rápido quanto pude.

**Notas da Tradutora: **Algumas expressões (principalmente as pornográficas) fugiram um pouco do contexto, ou ficaram super estranhas. Por favor, adoraria receber sugestões e opiniões, para que possa fazer melhor em outras fics. Mil obrigadas pra minha beta, também xD.

Kurt Hummel não era puritano. Só porque não estava pronto para fazer de um tudo com Noah, não queria dizer que ele era um "travado, rainha do baile do celibato, virgem bárbaro", como o jogador tinha tão elegantemente enumerado e estava determinado a provar.

Então, depois de um treino até tarde, enquanto Puck o levava até em casa (seu pai insistira para que ele não fosse a pé; e provavelmente sequer imaginava o que já haviam feito no banco de trás), ele teve a sua chance.

Puck quase bateu em uma caixa de correio: não estava esperando uma mão macia subindo pela sua virilha, menos ainda os dedos rápidos se ocupando com o seu zíper e trazendo pra fora seu crescente membro.

- Mas que diab- aah! – quaisquer que fossem os seus pensamentos, foram perdidos em uma nuvem quente de prazer quando Kurt começou a lamber seu sexo, que estava ficando mais duro a cada contato com a língua.

- Cala a boca e dirige. –um Kurt determinado era excitante em vários sentidos, tanto que se encontrou obedecendo sem questionar, dirigindo cuidadosamente e olhando para a cabeça do gleek tanto o quanto podia.

O membro já estava duro como uma pedra em sua boca e Kurt não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ele nunca admitiria, mas amava quando Puck dizia que ele era o "melhor boqueteiro de toda Lima e –aimeudeus, sua puta, eu to gozando"; mesmo que ele fizesse uma cena fingindo ter se ofendido com a parte do 'puta'. Mas agora? Agora era diferente. Ele queria mostrar o quão pervertido ele podia ser.

Não que isso fosse difícil, o membro de Puck era bem inspirador, se era pra ser honesto. Longo e grosso, porém macio, pele delicada, sem tantas veias (ele não gostava de veias), e tão, tão sensível aos toques maliciosos de Kurt.

Ele sentiu os olhos castanhos do outro sobre si e encenou pegar o objeto de sua atenção e lambe-lo, da base à cabeça, em um movimento rápido, resultando em gemidos. Abaixando a cabeça um pouco mais, ele beijou seus testículos, de boca aberta, beijos molhados, a língua ricocheteando aqui e ali, os dentes acarinhando-o de leve. Gemendo alucinadamente e empurrando os quadris, Puck parou o carro.

- Dirija – Sugando uma de suas bolas, só para enfatizar. – Dirija, ou eu vou parar e você vai ter bolas tão azuis a ponto de envergonhar um Smurf. – Levantou e sentou-se no banco, uma expressão mortalmente séria no rosto.

- 'Tá brincando.

- Eu pareço estar brincando?

Se fosse pra dizer a verdade, ele parecia à coisa mais "comível" do mundo, com o cabelo bagunçado pra cima, bochechas coradas e lábios vermelhos e inchados. E em algum lugar de sua mente, ele tinha certeza de que não era certo que um garoto – um homem – fosse tão sexy e tentativo. Mas significava amor e prazer para ele, e isso era simplesmente perfeito.

- Ok, ok, 'to dirigindo, vê?

Assim que pode sentir o carro se movendo novamente, Kurt se levantou do banco e beijou os lábios do maior, voltou na direção de seu membro e abocanhou Puck por inteiro em um único movimento. Kurt Hummel era perito em 'garganta profunda'.

Dessa vez não foram ouvidos choramingos ou gemido, mas um grito alto ("KURT, SIM, OH DEUS") e uma mão grande e calosa agarrando-o pela nuca, mantendo-o parado enquanto os quadris se moviam freneticamente, o pau de Puck em sua boca indo mais e mais fundo e o prazer de ter sua boca sendo fodida.

Noah não duraria muito. Ele sabia bem. Maldito Hummel e aquela boca de puta. Ele sentiu os músculos da garganta do menino pálido se contraindo em volta de si e isso foi o suficiente. Gozou sem avisar e ouviu Kurt engolindo toda aquela substância quente e pegajosa, e logo pensou que gozaria de novo. Maldito Hummel e aquela boca mágica.

Kurt gostava de engolir. Não só deixava Puck de pernas bambas, como era bom ter o outro garoto dentro de si, todo ele. Então, ao se levantar, fez um pequeno show ao lamber os lábios e estalar a língua em sons apreciativos.

Puck parecia exausto, sua energia drenada, como um corpo sem ossos jogado no banco do motorista do carro, já parado. Na garagem de Kurt. O menor correu a mão pelos cabelos, respirou fundo e beijou o namorado com paixão.

- Isso foi por ter me chamado de puritano. Até amanhã. – e então pulou do veículo, desfilando até a porta e abandonando Puck, que se perguntava quem era o verdadeiro patife daquela relação.


End file.
